


Ground Control

by AnonBlueberry (hippydeath)



Series: Twit Fics [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: X-Wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mission Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24631783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hippydeath/pseuds/AnonBlueberry
Summary: Luke crashed just under a week ago, while Wedge has to wait in orbit, waiting for a daily call to say he's fine, that he can get his X-wing back up and running.Then the comms stop.
Relationships: Wedge Antilles/Luke Skywalker
Series: Twit Fics [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780849
Kudos: 15





	Ground Control

**Author's Note:**

> From a prompt ages ago for "Luke and Wedge stuck in two separate places using a public radio channel to keep in touch"
> 
> I have no idea where this sits in timeline. Somewhere.

"... over. Ground Lights to Red Five do you copy? Over."

The line is awful, full of static and chatter from all number of people clogging it up with all sorts of rubbish, but they've run out of gear, and Luke is stuck on the ground, while Wedge loiters in a low orbit.

"Receiving Ground Lights. Over." Wedge breathes out. Check in had come and gone and he'd heard nothing, he'd started to worry.

There's more static. "How's the weather?"

"Grim, but no change from yesterday. You?"

"Same, wind's picking up, might have to find a new spot soon." He's been struggling with turbulence every time he's dropped down low enough to pick this frequency up. There's also a small Imp frigate in the system, which is causing some issues. "Neighbours aren't too friendly either."

"Bad luck Five." There's no tone over the line, but Wedge likes to think he can hear a little sympathy from Luke. "I'll be here tomorrow if you find the time."

"Got it Lights. Five out."

"Lights out." Luke replies, and the line goes back to gossip and chatter and odd snippets of the local music.

Wedge breathes slow and steady for a few beats, and then guides his shop back into a higher orbit; safer to not be seen from the ground, and slightly calmer.

The next day is the same. Luke's on time, but the line is awful and they manage the bare minimum coded check in before they lose it entirely.

The day after that, the fifth of this mess of a mission, Wedge starts his frequency scan as he drops down and gets what is obviously the second half of a message, "... with locals and will be in touch"

By the time it cycles round to the full message, he's not panicking, but he's rapidly running through scenarios in his head. A quick scan of the crash site shows the frigate crew have found the wreckage, and he curses. That was Luke's only chance off this rock until they can get back up. Which wasn't due for another week.

He follows protocol, takes his ship back up, a quiet and uncharacteristic "may the force be with you" muttered under his breath as he does so.

The sixth day, he can't do anything other than avoid a TIE patrol, his X-wing taking a battering as he shelters in a storm system that their fragile wings can't survive. He barely sleeps, Mynock screaming at him when he starts to doze.

Day seven and there's nothing. He stays too low for too long, and while the frigate has finally gone and taken its TIEs with it, he's not sure he wasn't seen by the planet's own military, but the panic really is starting to set in. His legs and back are fire when he thinks about them too long, his head fuzzy from not enough sleep, and he's about to give up, turn the frequency scanner off and go back up when he catches it "... Five come in. I repeat, Ground Lights to Red Five, come in?" and he hits the switches on his comms so fast he winces at the pain in his hand.

"Ground Lights this is Red Five, receiving?" It sounds like Luke.

"Like a mynock scream through Beggar's Canyon." And that's their idiotic, thought up on the fly response and he chokes out a laugh.

"Sounds about right Ground Lights. Sithspit it's good to hear your voice."

"Likewise. I'm going to send you some coordinates where you're safe to land. I imagine your legs are pretty wrecked right now?"

"I only know they're still there because they ache." Wedge replies, looking at the coordinates coming across to him. "It'll be good to be on solid land again."

"See you there flyboy." And he can see the smile in Luke's voice, and he feels better about this whole mess. They still need to get back off world, but not until he's stretched himself out and maybe slept.

"Down in 10 Ground Lights. See you then."

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/anon_blueberry) or [Tumblr](https://anonymousblueberry.tumblr.com/), I take prompts and have dumb opinions about food!


End file.
